Tails
Tails is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Background Miles Prower, better known by his nickname, Tails, is an anthropomorphic fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails became more confident about himself, eventually growing up to be a more outgoing, brave and independent individual and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Sonic, Tails has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him however he can during their adventures. Trivia *Tails' possession of two tails is derived from the mythological kitsune (Japanese for "Fox") from common Japanese folklore. The kitsune is said to be capable of growing multiple tails - nine tails at maximum - with it being said that the more tails it has, the more old, wise and powerful it is. *The name "Miles Prower" is a pun on "miles per hour", a reference to the famed speed of the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. *Tails' outstanding speed is partially due to his training with Sonic. *Tails and Sonic share a trait of being rather impatient. No other characters except sometimes Amy, ever act impatient as Tails and Sonic are always going fast when after Eggman. *The only Sonic animated adaptation Tails was absent from was Sonic Underground. *The September 2010 issue of GameInformer magazine elected Tails as the 10th "Most Disgustingly Cute" Video Game Character. *Nintendo Power magazine had a poll asking which sidekick people would choose, with Tails being the second most picked. *Tails has the most voice actors out of all of the characters, with nine English voice actors (counting his TV show and movie appearances). Often times, Tails was cast with young boy voice actors to provide a genuine youthful male voice for the role, although this would always cause the need to recast him once the voice actor's voice matured too far to continuing voicing him. In recent years, Tails has been voiced by females, in order to avoid the aforementioned issue. ** Tails will be voiced by Colleen O'Shaugnessey. She previously voiced Tails back in Sonic Boom and various Sonic games since 2014. *Despite being a fox, Tails has been mistaken for a squirrel; during ''Nintendo Power's run, the magazine would occasionally refer to Tails as a squirrel, although typically for humorous purposes. Gallery IMG_1029.JPG Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Male Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Animals Category:Videogame Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Child Characters